One Kingdom, One Heart, One DestinyRakion Fanfic
by Krisma
Summary: Rakion Fanfiction. Follow Krisma, the archer - on her way, fighting for what she loves the most. On her way she will find friends, and enemies. She needs to find true friends, and stay close to them.


**One kingdom, One heart, One destiny**

For over 200 years had my family guarded the 4 golems. One for each corner of this world. The west golem had the power of the sun. The South golem had the power of the earth. The north golem had the power of ice, and the South golem had the power of fire. I said with a dramatic voice.  
I had told this story to the children in our town so many times, that I stopped counting. But I love the story as much as they like it.  
I ve never seen one of the golems by myself, but I ve been told that they are one of the strongest creatures here in Alcon. My dad, King Charlise, was the first king to guard the 4 golems on the same time. None have ever done that before, he had never failed in a war and he is the bravest man I know. I continued. The children had the biggest eyes, and listen really intense.

I looked over Alcon s valley, there was a heavy smoke that covered them. It was like a carpet, in the early morning hours. I petted my Necro horse, Jhilay, on his neck a couple of times. Suddenly I could hear my father called at me; Krisma! Come on, it s time for your training. I commanded Jhilay down to the town. As I was going down the hill I couldn t really see anything because of the wind. As I came into the town, my dad Charlise was ready with some bags he had set up for me. I jumped down of Jhilay and ran over to him.  
I have something that you need to try He said and blinded me with some kind of cloth. I know you can hit all the bags with your eyes open, but can you hit them only by hearing the sound of the bags in the wind? I nodded. I took my handmade bow up in front of me, and took slowly an arrow from my holster on my back. I loaded my bow, and stood there. Listening to the air coming through the bags was making a weird sound. I held my breath and loose my hand around the arrow. I could hear the arrow through the air, and suddenly I heard that it hit something. Charlise exhaled and touched my shoulder, and said Good shot Krisma! I wouldn t have expected that from you. But I think you are ready for my army I couldn t breath after he said that. It was the biggest honor, I knew he don t just hirer everyone to his army.  
I kneeled to the ground, and took the cloth away from my eyes. I look up at him and said That would be an honor King Charlise He nodded to me I know my daughter. We can make it officially on your 20th birthday. I bended my knees and looked him deep in the eyes, and hugged him. I would love that! I was so happy that I finely got into his army after all these years of training. He smiled at me, and hugged me back. That night I couldn t get that much sleep. I just lay in my bed and thinking of how it would be to be one of the legends that is projecting Alcon. And that fact I m girl, how would people react? I know that there are other armies to guard other parts of this land. There are the mighty Blacksmiths, the fearless Worriers, the fast Ninjas, and so the wise Mages. All I was were just an Archer. I hope that my dad is right about that I m good enough for the army, I won t let him down.

**The end of the beginning**

Suddenly I woke up because of a high noise from outside. They are coming! A voice screamed. I woke up, and I jumped out of my bed as fast as I could. I grabbed my bow and my quiver and whistled on Jhilay. The sound of huffs against the ground was coming closer. I opened the door, and right there was Jhilay waiting for me just to jump up. He stepped fidgety at the ground, and swung his head up and down. I jumped up on his back and looked around to see anything different. The only thing I saw was a little person.  
My eye chough this little person on some kind of a mount, he was coming closer to the city really fast. There was a cloud of dust after him, but the wind was taking it away up in the sky.  
Evil Cane has invaded the west golem! The little person said. Now he was so close that I could see it was a mage. He was not taller than my half body, his red and yellow hat covered almost his head, and I could not see if the tone of his skin was his own or some kind of camouflage. He rode over to me and continued; We don t have much time! He grabbed my arm and pulled me that way he came from.  
But what about my dad? I asked confused. We don t have time! He yelled again and kept pulling me. I looked back, but everyone was sleeping. The sun was barely shining jet. I didn t knew if this was the right thing to do, but my dad had always said to me Follow your heart, and do what fells right . I had never thought about that sentence that much, but I was confused and I didn t know if this was the right thing to do. The gate of my city slowly disappeared behind me, and I wasn t prepared for this. So..? He asked while we were riding over the beautiful green hills. I looked at him, and raised one of my eye brows. Are you really Krisma? He continued. I nodded to him once, and I couldn t stop myself at smiling. So people had really heard about me. Sorry for being so impolite I m Danny I smiled at him and said Nice to meet you Danny .  
As fast as we could, where we heading to the west. The sun was up now, and it was actually blinding me. I looked around to see if I could see anything that would harm us, in the horizon I could see a lot of black small dots moving. It was impossible to see what way it was moving. I could tell that Jhilay was different in some way, I was not sure how. I can see your worry in your eyes, He touched his hat once and looked where I was looking, but you don t have to, I know war is a thing that happens in stories but this is real life. Don t be afraid of dead, we are all going to die sometime but not today! You just have to trust your instincts, and stay with me . He was right, suddenly I could feel that I was much safer by his side. Slowly one tear roll down my cheek, it wasn t because I was sad, I was afraid of not coming back. I took the back of my hand up to my face, to dry my tear away.  
Some big pillars were surrounding the place where the golem was used to be in harmony and peace. The pillars were some kind of elements, all four together in a big master piece. It was in some kind of white stone, and it matched the drawings on the rocks that made a wall around it. I saw some kind of dark creatures fighting against the golem, and all the west souls who was guarding it. But there, in the middle of the fight I saw this big man fighting against a lot of these dark creatures. I ve never seen anything like that, it was amazing. I was stunned, I tried to look at his fighting technique, but he was fast. As soon as he knocked one down, he just continued to the next one. I don t know for how long I just looked at the fight, without doing anything. Was fighting really this hard? I couldn t move, and it just felt like forever.  
Danny started to throw some kind of exploding balls at the enemy, but I was just stunned. Then my eyes caught something, it looked like an angel but this one was dark. It started to load something, and it was aiming at the man who was fighting alone. Then, without thinking, I aimed my bow and fast as the wind was my arrow flying to hit this black angel. Even though we were about 400 meters away from the battle, I could still hear her scream when my arrow hit her right between her eyes. The lonely fighter looked up at me, but I wasn t sure if he was thankful or not. The last black creatures were heading away from the fight, and the golem was safe. The big golem raised his head to look up in the sky. A big sunbeam coloured all the area, and suddenly all the west souls were living up again. My hand covered my mouth, it was so beautiful. The white tigers roared, and the golem stamped about five times in the ground. I was not sure what all this was about, but I guessed that it was their way to say thanks. Danny smiled at me, and looked down at the lonely fighter again. Danny commanded his horse down to him, but I didn t knew if I should go with him or not, but then Danny waved at me as a sign for me to come with him. They started to talk, but I wasn t listening. I looked at the lonely fighter, he was really huge! I just stared at him, but then he took his helmet of and I could see his face. It was not what I have imagined, he had a lot of scares, and his skin tone was blue or almost gray. This is FrozenLegend Danny said, and looked me right in my eyes. I nodded once, and looked at him. Legend? Just call me frozen, that legend thing is too much Frozen added, and I think he was smiling at me. After about 2 minutes of talk between the two guys, Danny looked at me, like he wanted me to do something. I raised one eye brow and held my head to one side, but then out of nowhere I knew what I have forgotten.  
Oh, sorry. I m Krisma, daughter of king Ca.. I said, but then Frozen interrupted me in my sentence King Carlisle I know him, he is a good man He said, and kneeled for me. I didn t know how to react, it wasn t normal that people was kneeling for me. I looked over to Danny, but he was just giving me a weird look, and just shrugged. After a moment of silence Frozen got up to his feet again, I guess I need to be honored by having you two by my side. Again I looked over to Danny, but he looked like he knew what Frozen was talking about. Then I just had to ask, Erhm..? What do you mean about that? This is over now right? I asked confused looking at Frozen. Frozen just laughed at me, and so did Danny. I blushed a little, but I tried not to show it. We are just started, Frozen said and looked around on the dead bodies of the dark creatures. We have a lot of other fights that need to be fought, if we are going to defend the golmes. But we need some more people. I was stunned, if I knew this was going to be a long journey I would not be here right now. What have you done Danny! I yelled at him. I wasn t ready for this, I could not just kill creatures, or even a other human. I shook my head, and held my hand up to my forehead for support. I thought that you would be good in a fight. I ve seen you train, and you are really good with a bow He said like he was trying to comfort me. I can t kill a soul! I yelled, almost crying. This was unbelievable. I ve heard that you are in the army now, how would you have done that? If you can t kill Danny said, and looked down into the ground. My head was getting heavy, and I could not answer his question. Would you let your father down? Frozen asked me, almost toneless. No I won t do that! I closed my eyes, and swung my head from side to side. A cold wind came through the air, and made my hair almost dance. I tightened my hair into my usually ponytail, and sighed deep. I need to go back I just have to I said, and I meant it. Even if they would not let me go, I would do it anyway. I needed to talk to my dad, I needed to tell him all this and what was going on. I could not just go away from him and the kingdom just because some mage wanted me to join this fight. Frozen nodded to me, I think he knew that I was going anyway. It took me and Danny almost a day to came here, I guessed I d first be home at afternoon if it took off now. It was getting darker, and soon it would be impossible to see anything. Let s camp for the night. Danny said and tried to look at Frozen to read his facial expression. You can t go home now Krisma, this way is to dangerous to go home alone Evil cane is out there, and you are a strong card for us to have. He might plan to get you, or even your kingdom. Frozen said. I gasped while he was finishing is sentence. I had no idea that this would be so dangerous. I just though that the needed an archer, and so that would be it. Suddenly I could fell that my eyes tried to close, I haven t noticed before I was that tired. They talked to me, but I couldn t hear what they where saying. It almost blurred out, like my vision did. The next thing I could fell was that I was sliding down of Jhilay.

**The way home**

I ve been dreaming that night. I saw my kingdom for my eyes, falling, burning. I remember that I saw my dad, trapped in flames, he was screaming and it was killing me inside. The pain was impossible to describe, and I just fell down on the ground. All that I loved was disappearing in front of my eyes. Some voices near me were getting clearer, and they woke me up. We have to do something... A voice said. My eyes were still closed, but I was listening intense. I ve been sweating that night, I could feel the small drops on my forehead, and it was cooling me down. Suddenly I could feel a hand in my hand. Are you okay? I opened my eyes and saw Frozen. I nodded, and closed my eyes again, I was still dizzy from yesterday. It feels like I ve been sleeping forever. I said and laid my head back on my clothes, I ve been used as a pillow. You have been sleeping for the past 28 hours, you must have been tired He said and smiled at me. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at him, he wasn t wearing his helmet. I could see all the scars and his different skin color. But.. Frozen I still can t do this I said slowly like I had to think over every word I was saying. I know this seems all scary, but we need you Krisma. He said, and squeezed my hand gently. I nodded once, and took a deep breath, it almost made me tired again.


End file.
